1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to a cell and a channel of an ultrasonic transducer, and the ultrasonic transducer including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUTs) are apparatuses that convert an electrical signal into an ultrasonic signal or convert an ultrasonic signal into an electrical signal. Ultrasonic transducers are used in, for example, medical image diagnosis apparatuses, and may obtain photos and images of body tissues or body organs non-invasively. An ultrasonic transducer may include a piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducer (pMUT), a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (cMUT), a magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducer (mMUT), or the like, according to its transduction method.